Finding Balence
by ReaLee27
Summary: "I am much more powerful than you think." Annaliese Jailynn Xavier, is quite the interesting women in many ways. She's a doctor, teacher, trained martial artist, and many other things. Though not many people know she's a mutant. A very special one. Until she was kidnapped by HYDRA for the Winter Soldier medical attention, and everyone is trying everything they can to get her back.
1. Prologue

_Mom,_

 _I am aware that you didn't want me because of who I am, and I forgive you that. I know with your new family that you are happy and at the time you had me you were too young. I just want you to know that I still carry love in my heart for you. You gave me life and you gave me a family that loves me, and I am 100% grateful for that. I am glad you gave me to my biological father and my true family._

 _With all my love, your first daughter,_

 _Annaleise J. Xavier._

Annaleise fingertips lingered over her Apple laptop keys, hesitation not knowing what should she do next. This was her 1,408th letter she typed out to her biological mother ever since she found out that her mother was still alive after her 14th birthday. Oddly enough she never sent them to her mother or emailed them to her even though Annaliese is fully aware of her address, phone number, and email-address. She just didn't have the courage to send them to her. Anna then moved her fingers over to the mouse of her laptop and pressed saved to the document.

"Goodnight mom." She sighed to herself and closed her personalized portable computer.

"Knock,knock."A soft voice replied behind Anna, "Hey there Junebug, dinner is ready down in the dining hall."

'I should really should close the door more often' Anna thought quietly to herself as she quickly turns around to see her aunt Ororo or in some cases, Storm. It's thanksgiving break and half the students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters went back home to see their old friends and family. And the case of Annaleise this school was her home since her birth, and her job as the school's doctor since she graduated from Harvard Medical School when she was nineteen years old. Now just turning twenty-four years old, teaching on and off with student and a fighting member of the X-men, she is starting to feel bored with her life. Considering the fact she is a mutant, a doctor, a teacher, and a crime fighter. Anna just feels that she is half empty and her life wasn't moving forward.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a minute Storm. I just need to put on some socks." She smiled excusing herself for another minute or two.

"Alright, but don't postpone too long. We have matters to discuss." Stormed smiled and walked towards the dining hall.

 _'What matters do we need to discuss?'_ Anna thought. Quickly she put on a pair of socks and walked down the hall to the dining room.

The young woman could have swear every time when she was a child, the paintings of every relative she had would watch her move down the hall. Including her own painting with her father, Charles Xavier.

When she was eight, in the middle of the night during the winter, she heard a voice coming from the hallway. Despite how scared she was, Anna plucked out of bed grabbing a flashlight underneath it and headed out into the hallway. She came across the painting of her late grandfather, Brian Xavier, from what she was told about him was very little and didn't really concern her. Though little Anna felt something off about the oil painting that night, his eyes never left hers, every move she made and every way she went the eyes followed. She then rushed back to her room and quickly grabbed her desk chair, steadily she made it back to the painting and plucked the chair in front of the old man's painting. With her little legs, she climbed on putting her feet on seat of the chair.

 _'Anna...'_

She heard the voice again, but only louder.

 _'You've grown little Griffin...'_

Its coming from the painting. Behind the painting. Then Anna heard the heater of the estate turned off. With her trusty flashlight turned on and in hand, she climbed back down onto the cherry oak hardwood floor and walked down the creepy, dark hallway into entrance room of the mansion. She stood, staring at the front door for only two minutes until her Uncle Logan found her and told her to go back to bed. For some reason Anna never forgot what happened that night, it was very odd for her.

"Annaleise, I'm glad you could make it for dinner." Her father's voice rang out, kicking her back into reality, "What took you so long darling?"

"Socks," She quickly replied to her father, "and the creepy paintings."

"Socks and the creepy paintings? That is an odd combination, my dear Annaleise." Charles laughed.

"Well, it is the combination that kept me waiting." She thought out loud to herself while taking a seat at the many table, "Please may you pass me the mash potatoes, Logan?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Logan answered , passing the starch food to the young woman. Anna thanked Logan and quickly filled up the rest of her plate with other foods that no one dared to pick at. Which was just mainly vegetables, sour fruit, and a little bit of turkey. All the kids and Logan went for condiments that weren't necessarily healthy for you in general, but if the food that most of the teachers made the students happy then it was okay. Annaleise is just gonna have to put up with the complaints and stomach aches soon after the night is over.

 _'Anna, soon after dinner is over, we must talk in private. It's important.'_ He father voice rang through her head, communicating telepathically to her.

 _'Could we have this discussion tomorrow morning, since some students are going to become sick after dinner.'_ She communicated back to her father.

 _'No.'_

Anna let out a sign of defeat towards her father. Soon after dinner was over, Anna found several ways to avoid her father by being the last one to finish their meal, help clean the table, and help wash the dishes. Though she couldn't really escape from him afterwards. Quietly she head up to his office trying not to make any noise, physically and mentally, until she heard her father talking to someone else. The voice sounded unfamiliar, deep, and dark.

"Have you told her yet, Charles?"

"Of course not, Nicholas, she's my daughter I don't want her to leave" Charles snapped.

"You can't let her stay in the estate for all her life. Let alone the fact that she is the reincarnation of The Griffin, she could help save the world not just America." Nicolas protested.

"She already saves the world with the X-Men, there isn't really a difference between the Avengers only the fact we were naturally born this way and not a science experiment." The telepathic pointed out. "Annaleise haven't even reached the full potential of her powers, she may look like an expert now but she will soon expand more of her powers. And I put a barrier around the dark side of the Griffin."

"I thought you said that she accepted it?" The man questioned it.

"The last time there was a Griffin, all hell broke loose. It caused an earthquake that destroyed San Francisco, and many other natural disasters before that." Charles answered.

"What led to those causes Charles?" Nicholas questioned again.

"Lost of control. Emotions? Usually from what I saw from her mind as a child, it was from lost of hope and love." He answered smoothly, "I'm afraid to let her go because-"

"Because she's not mentally strong enough to face lost." The man finished.

Annaleise then busted into her father's office, "That's not true, I lost several of my best friends." Protesting against both men, "I suffered plenty of heartbreaks from friends that I love. Remember Jean!"

"Anna-"

"I'll join you, on whatever it is." Annaliese said in a heartbeat ignoring her father.

"The Avengers Initiative, Ms. Xavier. By now you've probably already know my name, so we will save our introduction for another time. I must say that I am thrilled that you agree, you'll need to pack all of your belongs in the next 30 minutes. I see you then Annaliese."

Annaliese quickly turned around and ran to her room, blocking all kind trails of thoughts. Even blocking out her father from entering her mind to convince her not to leave the estate, from which she was dropped off as an infant and raised at.

"Anna!" Logan called out, "What are you doing?"

Annaliese ignored the burly man and continue to pack her belongs into three huge green, rugged duffle bags. Panties, socks, night wear, daily cloths, hair brush, tooth brush, other necessitates. As Annaliese reached for her mac laptop and charger something fell behind her old hard redwood desk.

"Anna, why are you packing?" Logan asked the young woman, while she went on her knees to pick up whatever was that fell over. It was a letter address to her in a familiar handwriting.

"Jean." She whispered.

"What?" Logan asked her hoping that she would speak up.

"Logan, I have approximately about 15 to 12 minutes to pack and I have no room to say goodbye to everyone." She snapped.

"Goodbye? Anna-"

"Annaliese Rania Xavier, you listen to me. Your powers are still growing and you'll put everyone around you, even yourself in danger if you leave this estate." Charles voice roared protesting her leave. Annaliese turned her body and slammed her hands on her fathers arm rest of his wheel chair, so she could come at eye level with her father.

"You will let me go, Charles." Her voice was calm and relaxed, unlike her father's, "I am aware you don't want me to leave, but it is my decision in the end. I love you and nothing can change that, dad. I don't want to have our relationship be strained when I leave, but you leave me with no other option."

Annaliese stood up to her regular height and maintained her eye colntact with her father, "Charles. Dad. Tonight you will let me go, you will go to bed, and in the morning you may be able to express freely about your emotions about tonight. I love you."

Sometimes Annaliese wished that her father never taught her mind control, it took a major deal out on her to maintain consternation , and in the end it always made her feel guilty of what she did to get her way. Annaliese grabbed all three of her bags and pushed Logan out of her way and head towards to the main entrance.

"Anna!"

"A minute early, Ms. Xavier. Perfect timing." Nicholas spoke cutting Logan out. "We will take your bags to the place you'll be staying at."

Four men dressed in military combat gear come into the mansion, grabbed Annaliese's bags out of her hands and walked out. Nick and Annaliese walked outside out on the front lawn stepping onto the cold wet grass.

" After you Ms. Xavier," Nick hold out his hand to help Annaliese into the aircraft carrier that transported him to the estate. "Annaliese, I also want you to meet-"

"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." Annaliese spoke cutting off Nick and holding out her hand to greet the super solider. Steve looked at her in total shock and completely smitten by the mutant of knowing his name, even though they never met. " I've seen you all over the news, and I also read Nicholas mind."

"You read minds?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm a-"

"Mutant. Her DNA is mutated, like you but Annaliese was naturally born like this. She is also more than just reading minds, that is why I asked her to join the team." Nick said cutting her off. Annaliese could tell he enjoyed cutting people off and being the leader of everything.

"What is actually a mutant?" Steve asked another question.

"Well it would be a long science lesson for you to learn Mr. Rogers, its nothing you can explain in two sentences." Annaliese replied answering his question. "Where are we exactly going?"

"The Stark Tower, its where you'll be living when working with us."

* * *

 **Hello, people of fanfiction. I'm new to this and I hope that you've guys enjoyed my prologue. Please do encourage me to continue to write this story because I get easily distracted by everything, lol. Please review or give me some feedback that can improve my writing, or ask me anything about my character or what I'm doing. And I do not own marvel, just my character.**

 **With all my love,**

 **Rain**


	2. Certainly Not the Beginning

**Chapter 1: Certainly Not the Beginning**

 **THREE YEARS LATER...**

"RAISE AND SHINE ON THIS BEAUTIFUL SPRING DAY HERE IN NEW YORK CITY! IT'S CURRENTLY 6:30 AM AND 46 DEGREES OUTSIDE WHERE THE BIRDS ARE SINGING AND DANCING! IT WILL BE AT A HIGH OF 59 DEGREES TODAY, MEANWHILE WE WILL PLAY OUR CITY'S FAVORITE TUNES!" A loud talk show radio host voice echoed through out the clean, sleek modern apartment shaking all the windows that were currently covered up by midnight blue curtains. The song they had just recently put on the radio was loud and certainly obnoxious, it sounded like an adult who had the voice of a prepubescent teenage girl when singing.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, turn off the radio." Annaliese voiced croaked out to the A.I. "And please next time let it be a different channel and not this today pop music crap." She cursed to herself pushing off her cotton white sheets, and putting her feet flat on the pure snow white fluffy, shaggy rug that framed her king size bed.

"Certainly will do Ma'am, shall I let Mr. Stark know your a wake while you go on your morning swim?"

"No, let him know after I've come back and already took my shower. Thank you." The A.I. spoke out as she walks into her bathroom quickly disrobing from her flannel pj's into a solid color maroon two-piece swimsuit. Grabbing nice neatly folded towel, slipping on house slippers, and a nice robe to cover herself. "Also if people call or want to see me, tell them I'm not available."

"Will do Ms. Xavier."

Annaliese walked out of the apartment, turning around and locking her door. Even though she lives in the Stark tower, which has the state of theart top notch security system, she always locked her apartment door. Just for habit or a message if something happened to her. Annaliese then brushed her fingers through her hair and started her day walking down to the tower's pool. Ever since she arrived and settled into her new place, being surrounded by the salt water of the pool became her safe haven. Sometimes she would create an air sphere in the deep end of the pool to meditate for hours, but not as long she would loved to. Though she is grateful for the fact that the pool was on her floor, and that she usually had it to herself.

"Welcome Miss. Xavier, would you like me to play your usual playlist?" JARVIS voice spoke out as she entered the pool area.

"Start with Castle by Halsey this time, please." Annaliese replied letting her robe and towel hit the floor as she walked towards the water. Her eyes focused on the undisturbed water like a tiger waiting to strike on its prey. For some unknown reason, seeing the water still was unsettling for her, but yet so satisfying.

The beat of the song filled up the entire room as she began to enter the water. She continued to walk deeper until her entire body was submerged by the saltwater of the pool. Nothing but the song played in the room.

Annaliese felt like she was at peace.

She anchored herself to bottom of the pool at 10ft, laid her body onto the floor, and closed her eyes.

 _"I thought you were my friend!" A voice cried out._

Suddenly, Annaliese felt chains wrapped around her body and choked her closer to the pool floor. Her eyes quickly sprang open to the sudden feeling and looked down her body. Nothing was on her, but her arms felt like they were tighten closer to her body and couldn't sit up. She started to struggle.

 _"I need to do this…" Another voice replied._

She looked directly up at the surface of the water, and felt like she was panicking.

 _"No, you don't Thomas." The first voice protested._

Annaliese quickly recognized the voice.

 _"Yes, I do."_

All of a sudden she felt the release of the chains around her body and a wave of air bubble started to force her up to the surface. As she took her first breath after so long, she felt the water around her disappear.

"ANNIE!" Tony's voice yelled out towards her. Annaliese than felt her body drop, but there was no water to save her fall, "I GOT YOU!"

She than felt to strong arms of an ordinary man grip catching her in mid air, and felt Tony falling on to one knee feeling the force of her body mass as he caught her. Annaliese looked at Tony with wide eyes of panic not knowing what exactly just happen, and scrambled to get out of his embrace to look at her surroundings. The entire swimming pool was empty.

"Wh-What happened? H-H-How long was I in the pool?" Annaliese questioned scrambling upon each one. Tony looked up at his scared coworker with a quizzical brow and out of breath.

"I'm not sure how long you were in there, but its 10:45 am," Tony took in another deep breath, "but I received a distressed signal from J.A.R.V.I.S."

"A distress signal?"

"Let's just get out of here, Annie. Plus you need to get dress Captain is coming over here with Nick." He gently put his hand behind her back leading her out of the empty pool, grabbing her belongings, and exiting the room. Tony unlocked her apartment and handed back her stuff, leaving her alone with her self. Wanting to know had what exactly and happen, Annaliese hurried to her room.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, show me the security footage of the pool of earlier today." She commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am" J.A.R.V.I.S turned on her wide screen TV and played the footage.

"Fast forward to the time you sent out the distress signal." Annaliese commanded again to the A.I.

"I'm sorry Miss. Xavier, but the security footage cuts off there."

"What do you mean?" She asked taking off her damp swim suit to hang up to dry.

"Because all electricity cut off in the pool area, Master Stark had to enter the room manually." J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

Annaliese let out a breath in defeat, nothing was recorded of the incident which meant that it would be harder to investigate what happen to her in the pool. She would probably ask Stark what he walked on, but she was convince on the fact he would most likely to avoid the conversation. So she sat in her room, naked, and quietly thought her about first step to take. This wasn't the first time of hearing different voices in her head or seeing visions of other people talking to her, but it always felt like a past memory though some of these memories weren't even in the present time. The voices she heard in the pool, one of them was her own. Who was Thomas? Why didn't she have a vision instead to see a face? Looking around her main room, the sun was at its highest pointing its rays through her windows that lit up up the spacious room. She laid on her bed, savoring the feel of comforter filled with goose feathers against her unclothed body. Annaliese felt like she could stay like this forever.

"Anna?" A strong male voice called out from her living room. "Where are you?"

With wide eyes, Annaliese scrambled all over her room to find something to cover herself. She found a sunny peach see through maxi dress with deep v-neck and hugged every curve on sun-kissed body, she didn't really like the dress but right now she had no choice to put it on.

"Are you in here?" The voice came closer to her room, until Annaliese stopped him in his footstep and open her own door.

"Steve?" Annaliese looked up at the super solider, "How did you get into my apartment?"

"Umm, your front door was unlocked." Steve answered while looking up and down at Annaliese physique blushing, "I knocked several times, and Tony told me you were awake."

"Right..." Annaliese pursed her lips. "So, whats up?" The mutant pushed pass the super soldier letting him follow into her kitchen. She open up her clean metal refrigerator looking for something to eat, meanwhile Steve couldn't help but to stare at Annaliese bending over. He couldn't help to think of her naked either, but he couldn't pushed away his sexual thoughts of his good friend.

" _She's just a friend Steve!"_ His mind yelled.

"Who is 'just a friend'?" Annaliese smirked as she perked up from her stance with lunch meat and cheese in her hand, "What are thinking about Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh...Were you reading my mind?" Steve asked with a nervous chuckled.

"No, I heard your mind yell." She replied.

"Am I that loud in general?" He leaned on her kitchen counter waiting for her response.

"Not really, you keep to yourself unlike some people." Annaliese replied back with a smirk. Steve laughed a bit knowing that she was hinting towards Tony's loud mouth and loud mind. "So, why are you And Nick here at the tower?"

Steve looked up in shock and confused, because he never mentioned that he arrived with Fury. "Steve, Tony told me both of you and Fury were going to be here." Annaliese clarified, "Honestly your face is gives everything away not your mind."

"My face?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, your gorgeous face gives everything away, and your body language. It's easier to read the body than the mind actually." Annaliese licked the excess mustard off her finger and put her used butter knife in the kitchen sink. "Anyway, why you are guys here?"

"We need help in DC." The super soldier answered.

"What kind of help?" Annaliese took a bite of her newly made turkey sandwich, and stared at Steve waiting for his answer. But instead of answering her question right off the bat, he walked towards her and suddenly he was towering over her 5'7" figure. Captain America smiled looking down at the mutant, and wiped off the mayo/mustard stain on the corner of her mouth. "Steve, you could have just handed me a napkin."

"I need help on a mission and Fury wants your help for different reason, but won't tell me." Steve walked away from Annaliese and answered her question blushing.

"I probably already know what it is." She spoke softly under breath. Fury has been trying to expand her powers and use them for inspiration. Refusing and promising Fury not to read his thoughts, Annaliese curiosity and discomfort of reading the head of leader of SHIELD mind only grew. Though should would have to thank him for helping expanding her powers as if she wasn't dangerous enough. "Did Fury tell you about the expansion of my powers?"

"No," Steve grew curious and angry. "what do you mean by expansion?" He stood up straight towering over the evolving mutant woman.

"Meaning I'm unlocking new found powers, and inspire SHIELD to create weapons of some sort. Now, I need a napkin." Annaliese answered.

"What kind of weapon?" Steve stepped forward corning her in her kitchen.

"Steve!" She yelled "May you please, give me a napkin? I asked you several times." Steve stood back in shock and scurried around her kitchen in search of a napkin. Annaliese giggled at the thought that she scared the super soldier only by raising her voice, it's quite rare to see someone who usually so hostile and defiant run around like a little mouse searching for something that was in front of their eyes. "Here you go." He spoke softly giving Annaliese a napkin to whip her face.

"Thank you, I'm not sure but whatever it is I hope it's never used in war or used in testing."

"Unbelievable." Steve mumbled under his breath.

"Steve, everything I do is unbelievable." Annaliese teased in hoping to make him blush. And it worked.

Steve looked back at the women with shock and his face glowing bright red as she walked away to her room with her exaggerating her hip movements. At that very moment he realized that she heard everything that was going on in his head before.

* * *

 **Hello once again!**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't update this earlier, but everything been so hectic lately with school ending and graduation ceremonies practices. I really do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **love, Rain**


	3. Shadow Footsteps

**Chapter 2: Shadow Footsteps**

 _ **RING!RING!RING!**_

Annaliese shock her eyes open in awake of her phone going off. She groaned and turned to her side to see the time on her clock. 5:30 AM. Who was calling her?! She snatched her phone off of her bed frame above her to see the caller ID. Steve Rogers.

"Hey!" His voice chirped.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes."

The women rolled her eyes and slammed her body back onto the bed, she is defiantly not a morning person. "What do you want Steve?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to go on a morning run with me?" She could hear the small excitement in his voice, "I'm going around memorial park."

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm gonna do this every morning." She declared as she sigh in defeat after 30 seconds of awkward silence. Annaliese could hear the small victory dance that Steve did in his apartment.

"Okay see in 30 minutes." He said and ending the call. Annaliese put her phone back up on the ledge of the bed frame and laid back down on her bed watching her ceiling fan turn clockwise in a slow hypnotic tune. Something was off. Like an giant elephant in the room knocking over all breakable things in her temporary apartment. It sounded quite, but the feeling was defiantly not quite at all. She close her eyes tightly in hopes the feeling would go away.

 _'James Buchanan Barnes!'_

Annaliese sprang up from her bed, the feeling disappeared but she was even more scared than she was before. She quickly got of bed and began to pace her self next to her bed.

"I'm not going crazy." She whispered to herself through her anxious pace back and forth. "Just get dress and go running with Steve."

She scurried to her drawers in search of exercise cloths and socks, once she got _changed_ she ran to her bathroom to brush her teeth and than ran to her door where all of her shoes were sitting in a color coordinated order. She slipped on the black pair of nikes at the end of the line closet to the door, and frantically ran out of the apartment. Every step felt like it was watched closely and analyzed to its maximum until she reached a lone taxi cab, and ordered the driver to drive to the main park of the city. Annaliese looked up at the window of her apartment when the car drove off, there was a dark figure looking out. She wasn't alone in her apartment. In the taxi she gave out a sigh of relief and safety once the cab drove away from the building and the deadly air was no longer in her personal space. At that moment she vowed not to come back to until the next following day. With all that's been going on with Annaliese, it felt like she was going crazy. The voices in her head, and the dreams of familiar faces. She didn't get it. Why was this happening in a short period of time? And why is it happening now? It felt like her entire world was slowly crowding in all at once and she felt like she was losing control.

"Ms.!" A deep Russian accent interrupted her train of thought. "We are here, 20 dollars."

"Right." She reached into her active pants pockets and pulled out a debit card, and slide it into the card machine. "Thank you."

Annaliese quickly got out of the cab, and put the plastic card back into her pocket. It was still dark and no one was in sight, Annaliese felt the need to call the taxi back and take her to work but it was too late. Suddenly she heard the sound of running footsteps, but she saw no one in sight. The city lights were slowly dimming out as the sun began to rise, than she finally found the source.

"On your left, Anna." Steve simply spoke running pass her walking form.

"Already running?" She yelled back in response.

"Catch up!" He stated.

All the woman did was laugh and begin to jog at her own pace, unlike Steve, whose pace was to sprint as fast as you can until you can no longer feel your legs. She than caught up to a man, he was frustrated and drenching in sweat.

"Hey." Annaliese greeted herself

"Oh Jesus, I thought you were that big blonde guy for a second." He stated while trying to catch his breath.

"On your left." Steve whispered to them as he zoomed by. Annaliese laughed that Steve was antagonizing the poor man who was trying to exercise in peace and keep his body in shape. The man just gave a glare to the super soldier as he sprinted into the distance.

"I'm Annaliese."She panted, "Xavier."

"Sam Wilson." They exchanged looks and shortly extended their hands to meet for a handshake as the continued to jog around the park. From there they ran at each others pace, and occasionally Sam grunted and begged for Steve not to repeat 'On your left' when he passed by. Annaliese only laughed and told Sam not to feed Steve of annoying him, and the fact that Steve was doing it for entertainment. Sam would only reply back and 'I know' and slowly return back to his own pace next to her, until it when the sun was fully out and people started to walk around the lake of Memorial Park, Steve finally took the final straw for Sam. Once came around the first corner of the lake, Sam took off sprinting.

"Hey Anna." Steve smiled passing Annaliese at her normal pace jog. She smiled and shook her head.

"NoNONONONO!" Sam started to yell as he heard Steve's footsteps coming up from behind him.

"On your left."

"AH! COME ON MAN!" Sam yelled out as Steve caught up to him and ran right pass him. All Annaliese could do was laugh, Sam put up a fight challenging himself Captain America. As both Annaliese and Sam reached for a stopping point next to a tree, Steve came to a stop.

"Tired?" Steve raised a brow as Sam crashed himself at the bottom the tree.

"How can't you be tired? You ran like 15 laps."

"I don't know, it doesn't feel like an enough."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, take another 15." Steve laughed at the man and looked up at Annaliese. She was stretching her legs and was being entertained by the conversation between Sam and Steve.

"I see you meet Lena." The soldier smiled.

"Lena? I thought her name was Annaliese." Sam remarked quickly.

"It is, who is Lena?" Annaliese smiled thinking it was some girl he had met not to long ago. "Is it your girlfriend?" Steve blushed.

"No, no. I meant to say Annaliese, but Lena just slipped out." He stuttered his words and turned red out of embarrassment. He felt like he was back to his normal self. The blushing, scrawny, puny Steve Rogers from Brooklyn, but it wasn't because of her teasing that made him feel that way. It was the fact Annaliese, looked exactly like someone he knew from his past. But he would never confess to her or anyone it.

"Yeah, sure." Sam teased him. "But yeah I have met Anna,maybe I can get your number at least." Annaliese laughed at Sam who was apparently hitting on her .

"Nice try there buddy, but your not my type." She turned him down while he gave her a confident brush off his shoulders.

"Alright, I tried. It's good enough that I got to ask a beautiful women for her number." Annaliese smiled down at the man than grabbed her phone out of her pocket to read the time. 8:54am.

"I need to get going, I need to be at work in 45 minutes." She lied. Work for her started in two hours, but the morning scare that happened she just wanted to buy some cloths and rent out a hotel room for a couple nights.

"So soon? Are you trying to get away from me?" Sam joked. Annaliese laughed and than looked up at Steve who was studying her. He felt that something was off, but never spoke out to her.

"Nice to meet you Sam," She patted Sam's shoulder, " see you later, Steve."

"Bye Anna." He spoke softly and gave her a quick hug before she called for a taxi and went to the nearest clothing shop in town.

It has been three weeks since Annaliese left the Stark Tower to Washington D.C. to help with Fury and Steve at SHIELD's headquarters. Fury offered her to take control of the medical bay at the facility since she was highly qualified for the job, and she would be running her own research for her genetic mutation. She denied the opportunity from Fury and instead applied at a local children hospital near SHEILD's main facility. Everyone seemed so surprise that she would rather work with sick children than the Avengers, or better yet Captain America. Though she didn't care. On a personal note it made her feel more human to work a normal civilian job than working with around the clock super hero's. Also having the title 'hero', didn't make her feel like one. Annaliese had that title for quite sometime due to her super human abilities, but she grown tired of it quickly and hated it after the San Francisco, Angel Island incident in 2006 when she 17 years old. It became quite clear to her at that moment in time; the world was never going to be ready to accept the oddities in life.

As the taxi began to stop when reaching her first destination, an expensive clothing store that somehow was open really early in the morning. All professional clothes and heels, and not a flat or sweatpants in sight. It reeked of stereotypical stuck up staff. Since Annaliese didn't want to talk, she immediately avoided the staff and look for clothes for work for a couple days. Several sheer blouses in different colors, two pencil skirts, slacks, three wedges, two nice tank tops. After the hesitation of paying $579 dollars, she went back inside the taxi and headed towards the nearest hotel. From there she was still able to make it the the complementary breakfast, go up to her room to take a shower, get dress and went to work.

Though nothing was moving at work other than regular check ups on patients, but she did pass time.

"Pleaseeee! Read me one more story Dr. Anna!" A little girl whined while hold up a book. "Or-or play a game with me?"

"That's enough Nina, you need to settle down. Dr. Anna has to work." Her parents ordered.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's been slow today, let's play some chess." Annaliese smiled pulling out a chess set out from the hospital room cupboard, "Black or white?"

"White! I wanna go first." The little girl happily answered while setting up her side of the board. "My favorite piece is the Knights."

"Why the Knights?"

"I don't know, I just like them." Nina giggled, " What's yours favorite piece?"

Annaliese smiled and study the board. "I don't know they all have so many purposes, knights can go unique places, bishops can only go diagonal, and towers can go so far but only left and right."

"And the Queen? Where can she go?"

"Anywhere she likes."

"Dr. Xavier, please report to the front office you have a visitor." A sour old lady voice rang out over the intercom grabbing Annaliese attention. Her and her child patient groaned on the fact she needed to leave.

"I'm sorry Nina," Annaliese got up from her comfortable position on the bed, "I have to go, it's good to see you too Mr and Mrs. Gomez."

Annaliese waved her goodbyes to one of her regular and favorite patient's, and slowly dragged her feet to the hospital elevator pressing the down button waiting for the doors to open.

 _'Lena, I love you. I always have.'_

 _'Bucky.'_

Suddenly Annaliese felt a strong pain spike through her brain, she quickly grabbed on to the metal bar in hallway to help patients with balance to regain her own. She than clenched her teeth and started to grind them together. For her it was the equivalent of being shot in the leg multiple times. Hearing the voices and images in her dreams quickly became normal, but this voice was more powerful than ever before. Quickly the pain in her head died down into a headache, and the elevator doors opened. Annaliese stumbled into the elevator alone, pressing the main floor button. It felt like hours for Annaliese before reaching the final floor with a killer headache getting worse. Finally she reached the final floor with only a person in her way.

"Annaliese."

A tall, tan, muscular man with dark brown hair approached the doctor with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Rumlow?"

"Annaliese, it's nice to see you again." He winked. "Anyway, your needed in the lab, I'm here to escort you to SHIELD."

She knew that he was lying.

"Oh no, I can go by myself, plus I need to clock out." Annaliese tried to shew off the agent.

"You don't have to worry about that, come on." His voice become more frustrated.

"No."

Rumlow towered over Annaliese backing her up back to the elevator and pressed the top button and forced the doors to close. She than acted quickly and kicked his knee cap in, than kneed him in the face. She than ripped her wedges off her feet and turned them into her only weapon. Rumlow got back up and with full force put her up against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Regain her sight back for a split second, she was able to raise her arm fully and bring it down with speed and elbowed him in the face. The double crossed agent let her go, from there with all her strength. Annaliese prepped herself againist the flat handle bars and used both of her legs to kick Rumlow into the elevator wall.

 **DING!**

The elevator opened to reveal the top floor with heavily armed gun men pointing their guns towards her, ready to fire. Annaliese exited the elevator leaving the unconscious agent in there.

"Annaliese Xavier." An elderly voice echoed throughout the level. "I must say I underestimated you. I thought I was gonna be in and out quickly."

Annaliese stared at the man who came out from all the heavy suited guards, he was small and looked like he was in his mid sixties.

"My name is Alexander Perice." He walked closer to her and stopped to the point where he was four feet away from her.

"What do you want from me?" She immediately questioned.

"You."

A gun fired from behind her, hitting her hamstring. She looked down expecting a bullet wound, but only to see a animal feathered tranquilizer dart. Annaliese pulled the dart out of her leg and looked up back at Perice. Then she fell into the deep dark abyss of her mind where she laid there not hearing a voice or a mind on earth.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Again sorry for the delay, but hey I'm finally a high school graduate with no money or job so im free until College starts. Also I do apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I wrote this chapter from my phone and well aware that it needs to be edited. However, I did make sure that a friend of mine to get rid some of mistakes for me since I have no wifi and my laptop doesn't work.**

 **Up next will be chapter three, and it will have brain washed Bucky in it. Please follow, favorite, and review. I do enjoy getting feedback, wether if it is positive or negative I'm still learning. Enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **Rain.**


End file.
